When The Past Comes To Haunt You
by wweuniversemember81995
Summary: Storm Jones is the new girl in the WWE. She travels on the road with her friend, Mark Calaway. Storm has a dark past that has yet to be told. But when her ex-boyfriend attacks her in Mark's locker room, can Mark protect her from her past?
1. Stay Away From My Man!

When The Past Comes To Haunt You

Characters:

Storm Jones

20 years old

Houston, TX

September 11, 1989

African-American and Caucasian

Ocean Blue Eyes

Long, black hair (comes to middle back)

Her mother and father were killed in 9/11. As a result, Storm was tossed from foster home to foster home. She was abused countless times. Was home schooled all her life. She has a fear of men, dogs, and snakes. She currently travels on the road with her friend, Mark Calaway (The Undertaker)

Other Characters:

Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker

35 years old

Houston, TX

March 24, 1965

White and Caucasian

Green Eyes

Long, dark red hair (comes to middle back)

WWE Professional Wrestler currently wrestling for SmackDown. Currently going through a divorce with ex-wife, Sara. Travels on the road with his friend, Storm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Stay Away From My Man!

Storm is walking down the hallways until......

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Storm."

Storm turned around and groaned. It was Mark's ex wife, Sara. Sara hated Storm. Every since her and Mark became friends, Sara destined to pull the two apart and get her man back.

"What do ya' want Sara?"

"I want you to stay away from Mark!"

Storm laughed.

"Mark doesn't want you no way. I don't even know why are you trying to get him back!"

"Me and Mark's relationship is none of your concern", said Sara.

The two began to talk trash. Just then, Mark saw the two ladies arguing.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Sara trying to start stuff."

"No I'm not."

The two ladies kept on arguing until.....

"That's why your parents are dead now, bitch!"

Storm stopped, mouth and eyes wide as saucers. She couldn't believe she said that. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran away, crying. Mark turned to Sara, death written all over his face.

"That wasn't nice, Sara."

"So, that bitch had what was coming to her. Not my fault her parents are dead."

"Leave Sara.... NOW!"

She looked at him and growled, stomping away. Mark sighed and began to search for Storm. It wasn't long until he saw Maria walk toward him.

"You need to check on Storm. She's crying in hysterics. What happened?"

"Sara said something that upsetted Storm."

"What she say?"

"That's why your parents are dead now. Then she called her a bitch."

Maria's face turned a crimson red as her hands bawled up into fists.

"That bitch...."

"Calm down, Maria."

"Why would she say that to Storm. Does she know how much she has been through?"

"I don't.... I don't even know if her parents really are dead."

"Well, let me give you a little bit of the scoop. Storm was born on September 11, 1989. Her parents were killed on 9/11, they were in the building where the planes hit. Every since then, she was tossed from foster home to foster home. She was abused countless times, and for some reason, she has a terrible fear of men, dogs, and snakes. That's all I know."

Mark shook his head, poor girl.

"Where is she?"

"In your locker room. Jeff and Matt, along with Stephanie McMahon are trying to calm her down."

Mark thanked Maria and walked swiftly to his locker room. He opened the door.

"Mark, thank God you're here. I can't get here to calm down.... She has been crying so hard that she can't tell us what happened", said Stephanie.

Jeff was putting a wet cloth on Storm's forehead, while Matt was trying to ask her some questions. Mark walked over to her.

"Shhhh. Stop crying. I hate to see you cry", Mark spoke to Storm.


	2. Hell Fire and Brimstone: DDP Returns

Chapter Two: Hell, Fire, and Brimstone (DDP Returns)

Storm was stretching, getting prepared for her WWE Debut.. Out of the blue, someone knocks on her door. She grumbled as she walked to the door and opened it. Mark appeared on the other side, a big grin spreaded across his face. He pulled her into a big bear hug. A few minutes later, he set her down to her feet, closing the door behind him.

"So... ready for your WWE Debut," Mark asked.

Storm shrugged, she had a mixture of emotions running through her.

"Yeah. I'm nervous, what will happen if something goes wrong?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I rest assure you that nothing is going to go wrong tonight. Hey... how about I accompany you ringside tonight?"

She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay. But... I don't know who is my opponent."

Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

Mark began massaging her shoulders as she got pumped up for the match.

'Still Unbroken' by Lynyrd Skynyrd blasted through the arena. The crowd went to their feet as Storm came walking out the entrance, with The Undertaker at her side.

Justin Roberts: This match is settled for one-fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by The Undertaker.... from Houston, TX... she is the XTreme Queen Of Darkness, STORRRMMMMM!

The crowd screamed their heads off as Storm slapped the fans hands and slid into the ring. The Undertaker was standing in her corner, pumping up the crowd. 'Don't Cha' by the PussyCat Dolls began to play and Storm's face turned pale. Sara walked out with Storm's arch enemy, DDP(Diamond Dallas Paige). Mark grabbed and squeezed Storm's hand a little bit, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. She smiled and winked at him. Sara and Storm walked to the center of the ring, face-to-face. They began to talk trash for a few minutes until Sara slapped Storm. Thr crowd gasped. Storm laughed evily then threw a soccer punch to Sara, knocking her out cold. The referee called for the bell and the match was underway. Storm pinned Sara and got the 3 count.

"STORM! LOOK OUT!!"

As soon as she turned around, WHAM! DDP just slammed a steel chair to Storm's head, knocking her out cold. She landed face down in the ring, blood everywhere. Police officers took DDP away in handcuffs as Undertaker slid in the ring to Storm's side.

"Storm, come on girl.... wake up." He checked her pulse. It was faint.

He rolled her over and found that she was gagging on her own blood. Paramedics came and took Storm out on a stretcher. Mark hopped inside the ambulance truck and drove to the hospital, the show going off the air.

1 Month Later.....

Storm was advised to take at least 5 months off of work. She accepted. Mark was advised to take at least 5 months off, as well. So, Mark and Storm flew a plane back to Houston. Mark grabbed their bags and took a cab back to their house. Come to find out, Mark and Storm live at least a mile within each other.

Storm walked inside her kitchen and checked her pizza. It was ready. She took it out the oven and set the table. Mark was coming over for dinner and a movie. The doorbell rang.

Storm had on a school girl black/purple mini skirt with a Undertaker '17-0' Black/Purple shirt with purple sandals to match. She fixed her hair into a tight ponytail and her eyeliner applied to her eyes. She took one last look in the mirror and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she was in awe. Mark was wearing basketball pants and a Houston BasketBall jersey with some gym shoes. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and a black bandana laid on his head.

"You look mighty fine this evening," Mark said. Storm blushed and smiled.

"You don't too bad, Mark. Nice job."

He chuckled.

"I do, try my best."

He stepped inside the house, Storm closed the door behind him. He smelled a aroma in the air... and knew it was pizza.

"I smell pizza."

Storm: It's not just any ol' pizza. It's homemade pizza. I hope you like mushrooms and green olives.

She pulled the pan of pizza and set it on the table. She grabbed 2 plates and cups. She gave Mark one of each and saved one for herself. Mark grabbed him a slice of pizza and ate it.

"You sure you made this yourself?"

"Do I lie to you?"

"No...... this is the best damn pizza I ever had, darlin'. Tastes better than Pizza Hut.. and Dominoes."

She smiled, at least someone appreciated her cooking.

"I got alot of sports DVDs in the cabinet. Why don't you grab some that you like and we will watch 'em."

Mark: Sounds good to me.

A few minutes later, Mark came back with 3 dvd's in his hand. All of them were about him, of course. Storm laughed and shook her head.

Mark: What?

Storm: I should have known you were going to pick them.

Mark laughed a little as he put 'Undertaker 15-0' in the DVD Player. He sat down beside Storm on the couch and began to watch a movie. When the movie was done, Mark heard soft snoring. He looked down and saw that Storm had fallen asleep on his leg. He laughed as drool came from her mouth. He wiped her mouth off and carried her upstairs in her room. He walked back downstairs and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Middle Of The Night......

Mark was awakened by a blood curdling shriek and a crash coming from Storm's bedroom. He ran up the stairs, swiftly, and saw..........


	3. Attack!

Chapter Three: Attack!

Mark was awakened by a blood curdling shriek and a crash coming from Storm's bedroom. He ran up the stairs, swiftly, and saw Storm. She was crying and screaming, craddling her bloody hand to her chest. There was shreds of glass all over the floor. He carefully picked up Storm in his arms and headed to the bathroom. He set her on the toilet seat and grabbed the first-aid kit.

"What happened?"

Storm didn't say anything, just kept on crying. Mark sighed and pulled her close. Man, she felt good in his arms. He sighed as he rubbed her back, whispering soft things in her ear. All he got was hissing and screams of pain. He pulled away, frowning.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She didn't want Mark to see her scars, he would think that she's worthless. She sighed to herself.

"You aren't fine. Otherwise, you wouldn't have screamed like that. Turn around so that I can see your back."

"No."

Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just say no to me," he said, his voice getting higher. She winced at his words.

"N-No."

Mark saw that he was scaring her, he didn't want to do that.

"Listen, I'm sorry I scared you.. I just want to see if you are okay?"

She put her head down.

"Turn around so I can see your back."

She sighed deeply and turned around, back facing Mark. He pulled up her shirt and gasped. There were multiple bruises and scars covering her back. He touched one of them, but Storm screamed in pain. He pulled her shirt down and turned her around.

"How did you get those. Tell the truth....."

*Friday Night SmackDown*

Storm didn't tell Mark how she got the scars, but she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. A bang came on his locker room door and it swung open. Storm got up swiftly, her eyes bawled out of her head. It was her ex-boyfriend.

"Jarold.... w-what are you d-doing h-here?" She trembled with fear as he took small steps toward her.

"I told you... you were going to pay for leaving me. You are my property and you are my slave."

Storm slapped him, but he grabbed her hand and twisted it. She yelped in pain, only to get a right hand to the jaw. She fell to the floor, head first, leaving her unconscious.

A few minutes later....

Jarold zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt. He laughed evily, his work was accomplished. He ran out the room and went to Big Show.

*Match*

After Undertaker pinned Diesel for the win, Big Show and Jarold walked out, microphones in hand.

"Ohhhh Unndertakerr?"

Undertaker grabbed a mic and raised it to his mouth.

"What do ya' want, Big Show?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about me 'Taker. You should be concerned about your friend, Storm."

The camera zoomed to Mark's locker room. It was a disarray. Storm was nowhere to be seen.

"STORM!"

Mark jumped out the ring and ran backstage to his locker room, SmackDown went off the air.

*After the show*

Maria, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Mark, and Mickie James was on the search for Storm. Maria and Mickie James went into Mark's locker room and searched. Maria walked into the bathroom and gasped. Storm was wrapped up in a shower curtain, naked. It appeared that she had been raped.

"MICKIE! STORM'S IN HERE!"

Mickie James went inside the bathroom and gasped.

"Maria, go get the guys. I'll stay here. Mark won't be happy..."

Maria ran out on the search for the guys. Mickie was in hysterics, crying over her friend's body. She pulled Storm's body to her, crying for her to wake up. Suddenly, Storm woke up.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?"

"Mickie James."

"Mickie.... where's Mark?"

"He is on his way. Do you remember anything?"

Storm began to cry and scream. Mark, Jeff, and Triple H ran inside the locker room.

"You two stay here. I'll go get here."

Triple H went inside the bathroom and gasped. His girlfriend (Mickie James) was crying alongside Storm.

"Mark... you might want to see this."

Mark ran inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Mark's eyes filled with tears, one rolled down his face. He cleared his throat.

"We need to get her to the ER, she's slipping out of consciousness," Mickie said. Mark grabbed Storm out of Mickie's arms and walked out to the ambulance. Mark and the others followed.


End file.
